He's A Girly Girl
by Yoink Daydurfurits
Summary: Kai and Ray are older now, three years to be precise! Ray wants to go out on a date, so why is Kai refusing? Yaoi and BAD LANGUAGE COMPLETE
1. You want me to WHAT?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! None of it, so don't bother me about it! :P  
Warnings: YAOI! Two boys kissing and making out! Don't read if you don't like. Vulgar language (A LOT! Kai's in a pissy mood!)   
Summary: Kai and Ray are older now, three years to be precise! Ray wants to go out on a date, so why is Kai refusing?  
'...Thoughts...'  
"...Speech..."  
**--**--** Is a change of scene!  
  
He's A Girly Girl!  
Ray couldn't help but laugh. It was impossible not too. Never once, in a thousand years, would he ever see this again, so he had to do it! It wouldn't be right not too. Ray doubled over in his chair, clutching his stomach. Tears leaked out of his eyes from his hysteria. His whole body shook so hard, he fell off his chair, right onto the plush carpet below. But that didn't stop the human laughing machine. He kept going.  
  
Meanwhile, across the room, Kai stood there. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. His face went pale, almost unhealthy white. His right eye twitched at Ray's laughter. Hands hung loosely at his sides and his knees felt weak. Within a second, he fell to his knees, a loud 'thump' sounded through the room.   
  
Ray calmed himself down enough to look up at his boyfriend. His mouth spread into a wider grin and he cackled all over again. His howls of laughter echoed through the mansion but Ray paid them no mind. He kept right on going.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Down in the study room on the first floor, Shin Hashiba grinned. He could just imagine the look on Kai's face when Ray told him the good news. Shin's eyes twinkled and a smirk appeared on his face.   
  
"What's up love?" Seiji Sanada asked as he wrapped his arms around his love from behind.  
  
Shin grinned and leaned his head back on the blonde's shoulder. "Nothing love. Nothing."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kai's world was turning upside down. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. HE wasn't supposed to be like THAT! He was a guy! Guys just don't DO that stuff. Well, at least he didn't do stuff like that. Ray seemed to think he would look "sexy" and it would be "fun."   
  
'Fun my ass.' Kai growled mentally.  
  
"So let's do it Kai. Come on, there's a place downtown that you can go to. It's not that far away!" Ray smile pulling himself off the ground.   
  
"....." Kai stared blankly.  
  
"Kai!! Come on! We have to go or we'll be late for our date!" Ray whined.  
  
Kai shook his head sharply. He snapped to a standing position and glared at his love. 'Fuck. I hate being shorter.' Kai tilted his head up to see Ray. 'Stupid growth spurt.' Kai grumbled to himself. He hated it. When Ray and him had first started to go out three, Kai had always been the taller one. But since Dranzer received her own body, he suddenly stopped growing, almost completely. He was a whopping five foot nine as of now and his now-tall-boyfriend-was-shorter stood at a towering six foot one. He hated life sometimes.  
  
Ray smirked at Kai. He knew exactly what he was thinking. They had a few arguments about it in the past, mostly playful though. Always about height. But, he couldn't help his body. I just grew! 'But the good things about those arguments is I get to see him all worked up. He's so hot when he's agitated.' Ray's smirk turned into a smile.   
  
"Let's go!" He urged Kai again, pulling Kai out of his thoughts.  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm doing this Ray. No way!" Kai glared.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Hell. No."   
  
"Pretty please." Ray begged.  
  
"Fuck. Off." Kai ground out behind clenched teeth.  
  
Ray had to use drastic measures. The puppy dog eyes. Kai could never resist those.  
  
Kai saw the resolve in Ray's eyes and groaned. 'Shit. I'm in trouble now.'  
  
TBC...  
  
**Author's Notes** Okay, I've made this story specifically for someone who wanted a.... yeah. You'll find out in the next chapter. Heh. That's when it's revealed WHAT is going to happen and WHY. Well, I hope why. Anyways. Thanks for the idea **hears loud noises** and I'll give you more credit later. Sorry for the short chapter, it just popped into my head tonight! Hope everyone enjoys it! It won't be a LONG story, only a few chappies. Have a fun night and don't forget to smile! 


	2. Shoping In Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! None of it, so don't bother me about it! :P  
Warnings: YAOI! Two boys kissing and making out! Don't read if you don't like. Vulgar language (A LOT! Kai's in a pissy mood!)   
Summary: Kai and Ray are older now, three years to be precise! Ray wants to go out on a date, so why is Kai refusing?   
'...Thoughts...'  
"...Speech..."  
**--**--** Is a change of scene!  
  
He's A Girly Girl!  
  
Ray pulled Kai through the doors of the shop. He had a wicked grin on his face and a smug look at the same time. He didn't let Kai have the time to look around the store before pulling him through it and to the counter. There, he saw a twenty year old girl. She had short platinum blonde hair with bright blue ends. Her eyes had jade green contacts and she was very tan. She wore a black leather mini skirt and a black, form fitting tee that had two red cat eyes on it with red words, that resembled dripping blood, that wrote "Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." on it. She had a collection of silver bracelets and rings on each hand and even a tattoo on the underside of her arm.   
  
The girl noticed the two boys entering the shop and gave them a half smile. She leaned forward on the glass top counter and smiled.   
  
"Hello, I need to get a new outfit for my boyfriend here. We're going out tonight." Ray smiled and shoved Kai towards the counter. Kai growled back at Ray and looked towards the girl.   
  
"Hey. That'll be a 'sinch." She drummed her fingers on the counter. "Where are you going so I know what to look for?"  
  
"A night club. 'Blue's Spot' to be exact."  
  
"Ohh, the new one eh?" Her jaded eyes twinkled with mischief. "I take it that's what the clothes are for huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sexy, Slut, or Innocent?"   
  
"Sexy innocent." Ray grinned.  
  
"Got it."  
  
Kai's face whitened. Sexy innocent? What the hell was that? Before he knew it, the girl behind the counter had grabbed Kai and was hauling him throughout the store. Occasionally Ray could hear a "What the hell is THAT?" or "Hell NO!" but other than that, Ray just took a seat by the dressing room and waited.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Kai was pissed. He was in the dressing room, trying to figure out how to put a stupid shirt on. There were so many holes he didn't think it could be called clothing. After ten more tries with the shirt he finally slipped it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and paled further. His hair was pushed back in a head band, making it frame his face, making his cheek bones stand out more than they should. He had on a mid-thigh black skirt and a very holey shirt. The arms alone had five slits in it and there were so many all around his torso. There were silver safety pins along his chest to make it "look" closed, but it wasn't. He also had thick heeled black boots that went up to his knees.   
  
To put it simple, he hated it.   
  
He took the outfit off.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray yawned. Kai had been in there for an hour now. Ruby, the sales clerk, had been running in and out of the dressing room, throwing in garments here and there. A few times she stopped to talk to Ray but lately she was stuck in the dressing room.   
  
Ray blinked and yawned again. 'Kai had better hurry up, or we'll never get there.'  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kai stood in the dressing room with a new outfit. He instantly hated it and threw it off. He reached for the next. It sucked. He didn't bother trying it on. He dug through the pile of clothing and sighed.   
  
'He's going to die.' Kai snarled.  
  
He grabbed a new outfit and looked at it. 'Sexy innocent my ass. This has "fuck me" written all over it.' Kai glared and tossed the outfit down.  
  
He rummaged through the stack again before coming across the first article of clothing he actually thought he could handle. 'Well, it's not to girlish but it's not masculine. That will have to do.'   
  
He hung that on a metal knob and shifted through stuff again.   
  
"There." He whispered.  
  
He hung up the last article. He looked on the floor for a pair of shoes. 'To big... ugly... gaudy looking... shiny.... YUCK!.... holy shit! They can wear those!' He kicked a few shoes around before spotting some that would go with his outfit. He nodded.   
  
'Finally. No more.'  
  
**--**  
  
Kai grumbled to himself as Ray wrapped his arms around him from behind. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. After forever, Ruby had finally figured out that he wasn't going to wear a spaghetti strapped shirt OR a mini skirt. That wasn't going to happen. No way in hell.  
  
"Here you are now. Have a good time tonight." Ruby smiled at Ray and gave a sly look towards Kai. Kai growled, grabbed the bag and left, wrenching himself out of Ray's grip. Ray just smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ruby."  
  
"No problem Ray. It was really fun."  
  
"Tch. You would think that. Anyone else would have killed him by now."  
  
"Well, I think he's got a hot ass and a great stomach." Ruby chuckled.  
  
"So do I!" Ray laughed.   
  
"See ya Ray."   
  
"Yeah. See ya." Ray left the store laughing.  
  
TBC...  
  
*Author's Notes** Okay, so kill me if I want to make this longer than a few chapters. I don't care, I just had an epiphany of an idea! I doubt I'll go along with it but oh well. Anyways, I wanted to thank Kajite Gray for the one that inspired the fic. She replied to my other store "Just A Bit of Lovin'" and that's what got me thinking. Thanks! Also, I want to thank my reviewers for this story! Thank you Android 71, Silver-eyes Magician Girl, vikki-bloom, Anita Tee, inari, and Elbereth Gilthoniel!! I appreciate your reviews a TON! Oh, and sorry about short chapters, but I think that's what I'm going to do for this fic. I'll have the next up soon hopefully! 


	3. At Home and New Clothes

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! None of it, so don't bother me about it! :P  
Warnings: YAOI! Two boys kissing and making out! Don't read if you don't like. Vulgar language (A LOT! Kai's in a pissy mood!)   
Summary: Kai and Ray are older now, three years to be precise! Ray wants to go out on a date, so why is Kai refusing?   
'...Thoughts...'  
"...Speech..."  
**--**--** Is a change of scene!  
  
He's A Girly Girl!  
  
Ray shoved his love into the bedroom and shut the door before Kai could escape. He snickered when he heard many... colorful words. He leaned against the door, making sure there was no way for Kai to escape. He braced himself when he heard Kai approached the door.  
  
"Ray, you have all of two seconds to get away from that door." Kai spoke low and calmly.  
  
Ray's face when white. He scrambled away from the door, only a split second before the door was slammed open. He held his chest, trying to get his deep breathing under control. 'Damn. I hate it when he's so pissed he's calm. That's scarier than his yelling!'   
  
Kai turned on the heels of his feet. He faced Ray and his eyes narrowed. He walked towards him, grabbed him by his shirt, and forced him into the room he was previously shoved into.   
  
Without a single word, the door closed.   
  
Ray gulped.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Shin glanced around the corner to watch the whole ordeal. He grinned stupidly. He loved how Ray could just "control" Kai at times and be the "man" of the relationship. Though, it did help that he and Ray conspired together about this idea.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" A deep voice asked.  
  
Shin spun around. He blinked. It was Seiji. 'Shit. I'm sooo dead if he figures out I helped Ray.' Shin broke out into a faint laugh, placing his hand behind his head.  
  
"Err... nothing?"  
  
"Wrong answer." Seiji's eyes glowed with enthusiasm. He jumped forward, grabbing onto Shin's waist and bringing them both to the floor. Seiji heard an 'oomph' from above him and he let a smirk show.  
  
"Aw, come on love! It was harmless fun!"  
  
"But I thought you said it was nothing."  
  
"Huh? WHAT!?" Shin twisted in the other's arms, making it so both of their chests touched. "You mean you tricked me?"  
  
"Wasn't that obvious?" Seiji rolled his violet eyes.  
  
"You rat!"  
  
"No, I'm a sex god, remember?" Seiji joked.  
  
"Well, that too, but still!" Shin pouted.  
  
"Oh shut up." Seiji leaned forward and kissed his love. 'He's not the only one who can conceive plan.' Seiji laughed to himself and finished the kiss.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kai took a quick glance behind him when he heard a thump outside. He shrugged mentally before going back to the situation at hand. Ray. 'Oh how he will pay dearly for this humiliation.' Kai gave an evil smirk. He walked towards the bed where he had placed Ray.   
  
Ray tried to move away from Kai but the bed was to slick. He slid right off the end. 'Silk be damned!' He winced as he tried to but his rear started to throb with pain.  
  
"Now, since I have to dress up Ray Kon..."   
  
Ray winced at the name.  
  
"... I think it is only right for you to get dressed up too."   
  
"I know. I have an outfit ready!" Ray tried to smile up at Kai's looming form.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um..... Black jeans and a Rocky Horror Picture Show shirt."   
  
"I think not."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I think you needed something.... hotter." Kai moved away from Ray and towards a closet. He tossed open the doors and walked in. Clothes started flying out. Shoes, shirts, pants, skirts (that happened to be Dranzer's thank you very much), and a few odds and ends.   
  
Ray pushed himself off the ground. He carefully dodged the flying clothing. 'This definitely reminds me of Dranzer. She always threw clothes around to find the right ones.'   
  
"Catch!" Kai shouted.  
  
Ray was hit in the face with a pair of pants.  
  
"This too."  
  
A shirt hit his chest.  
  
"Shoe."  
  
It hit his shin.  
  
"OW! Careful!"  
  
"Other shoe."  
  
Right in the head.  
  
Ray hit the ground.  
  
Kai walked out of the closet and saw his boyfriend on the ground, the shoe just above his head lying there innocently.  
  
"What are you doing there? You need to go change!" Kai glared. He knew about the shoe and where it hit, he purposely did it, but wanted to play it "innocent."   
  
"Urgh..... okay.... just a second... let the room stop spinning."  
  
"Hurry up!" Kai nudged Ray with is foot.   
  
"Okay, okay. I'm going." Ray groaned and rubbed his head. He gathered the shoes and clothes and walked out.  
  
Kai smiled in victory. 'I owe Seiji so much.'  
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray glanced in the mirror. He had put on all of the clothes that Kai gave him and the shoes. The shirt was a crimson button down shirt, totally form fitting. Well, more like stuck to his skin. His pants were black leather that laced up on the sides. He had black boots with silver buckles on each one. He had even found some silver bracelets and a red leather bangle with silver holes in it for his wrists.   
  
'Well... at least none of it's pink.' Ray thought before getting ready to check on his boyfriend. He walked out of the spare room, one of the many spare rooms, and down the hall. He knocked on Kai's door and waited. Nothing. He pushed open the door to find Kai wasn't even there. He frowned.  
  
Thirty minutes later, he heard footsteps coming.   
  
'He must have been in the shower.' Ray sat cross legged on the bed and waited.  
  
The door knob turned and the door opened. Ray gasped.  
  
TBC...  
  
**Author's Notes** There's chapter three! Heehee!! Thanks inari and Android 17 for reviewing. On a special note, the rating was changed due to Elbereth Gilthoniel. The language was too strong so I up'd it at her request. On ANOTHER note, I won't have another chapter up for about a week. I have major exams coming up and I don't have time to write. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope I made Ray's outfit okay. I couldn't think of anything sexy for him. ^__^ 


	4. Gone and Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! None of it, so don't bother me about it! :P  
Warnings: YAOI! Two boys kissing and making out! Don't read if you don't like. Vulgar language (A LOT! Kai's in a pissy mood!)   
Summary: Kai and Ray are older now, three years to be precise! Ray wants to go out on a date, so why is Kai refusing?   
'...Thoughts...'  
"...Speech..."  
**--**--** Is a change of scene!  
  
He's A Girly Girl!  
  
Kai had taken his time in the shower. He had mumbled about the injustice of it all while he shaved and shampooed his hair. He used a small amount of conditioner so he would be able to work with his hair, and not just leave it standing up.   
  
He cursed to himself when the razor fell through his hands. He hated this. He really hated this. He nabbed the razor again and finished the job. He placed it in its holder and washed himself. He quickly shut off the water and stepped out.  
  
He wrapped a fluffy red towel around his waist, and grabbed another towel to pat his hair dry. While doing so, he walked over to the mirror and sink were at. It was there that he left those... clothes... there so he could get ready.   
  
Kai glared at the bag but still kept hand drying his hair. A few minutes of work later, he let the towel fall to his feet on the floor. Kai's hair looked like a rat's nest but he didn't mind. He reached for a brush, snatched his blue one, and brushed his hair straight down. He set the brush down before reaching into the clothing bag. He pulled out a few... necessities and sighed. 'This is the worse damn part of the whole thing!' Kai growled.  
  
Closing his eyes, his stepped into the panties, the pink panties that Ray had snuck into his bag, and shuddered as they were fully on. 'Fuck. This is so uncomfortable.' Kai reached back into the bag and produced a matching, padded, strapless bra. Kai put it on and reached back in. His eyes widened at what he felt. 'Slick... curved... gelatin felling... that asshole!' Kai's face paled. Ray had bought him fake breasts without him realizing it! 'Or, he did before you went shopping because he had this damn thing planned!' Kai growled.   
  
He hesitantly stuffed the bra and reached back into the bag. He produced his clothes and stuck them on. He made sure the hideous pink bra didn't show before starting his hair. He used gel to keep his hair down because it was impossible for his hair to do anything anymore. 'Stupid piece of shit.' Kai mumble and threw the empty bottle of gel down. He used what he could and made for the hair dryer.   
  
He dried his hair downward, making it look like it had fallen down like feathers to frame his face. His silverish blue bangs now fell to his chin, flipping in to almost touch his chin. His sapphire blue hair, much shorter than that, fell to just below his top part of his ear. Kai reached up and tucked the darker hair behind his ears. He grabbed a blood read head band, and put it on, making sure his bangs were free of it.   
  
He then reached for a bottle of "Hawaiian Ginger" lotion. He jumped on the sink's counter and sat. He applied the lotion to his legs and rubbed it in, trying to make sure his legs were soft after that shave. He shuddered at the feeling, totally unused to it in his male form. He quickly did his other leg and hopped down and tossed the bottle into a drawer. He opened another drawer and grabbed all of Dranzer's make-up.   
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Kai growled and applied the pale foundation and then the powder. He rubbed under his chin so there were no lines and went to the next item. He looked in the mirror and sighed. His blue triangles were still visible. 'Shit.' He rummaged through Dranzer's bag and grabbed her concealer. He washed his face before reapplying everything. By the time he finally covered his triangles, he moved on to eye liner. The second most deadly weapon he had ever had to use in his life. He hated the stupid pencil that could stab your eyes.   
  
Kai shuddered involuntarily. He truly did hate eye liner. He made the job half-assed, throwing the liner back into the bag and glaring at it. He then applied eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick. He was purposely procrastinating for the most horrible thing ever made by human kind. Mascara. Oh how he loathed that... that THING! With much care and quickness, and put as little mascara on as he could as fast as he could. He capped the tube and slammed it back into the bag. He shoved the make-up away.  
  
He looked up and nodded to his reflection. Perfect. He sprayed his hair a little and walked out of the bathroom. He made a mental note to clean it later and made a hasty retreat down the hall. He made sure to avoid Shin and Seiji's room and walked up to his. He peeped through the hole in the door and smiled. Ray was sitting on his bed, looking oh so fine.   
  
Kai licked his lips and pushed open the door. In seconds, he heard Ray gasp and he couldn't help but smirk. He loved getting reactions like that from Ray.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray gasped. Kai was like a walking wet dream! 'Holy shit, I never knew a guy could look this hot in girl clothing!' Ray's mind screamed.   
  
Kai was dressed in an impossibly short black leather skirt with a belt that went from hip to thigh. He had on a skin tight crimson thick strapped shirt that had only one strap. The shoulder strap that did have one, had extra material that had a sleeve going down to his wrist and was slit all the way up, only once begin strung together at his elbow. The shirt also, Ray noticed, rode up past Kai's navel. Kai also had some silver jewelry to complete the outfit and knee high black boots.  
  
Ray had to close his mouth to keep from drooling. He didn't make a move for all of two seconds before he was suddenly standing right in from of Kai. He grinned at Kai's sudden "height." Kai now stood to his chin instead of his shoulder. Putting those thoughts aside, he grabbed Kai by his waist and pulled him into his own body.   
  
Kai let out a muffled cry. He was cut off as Ray ravaged his mouth with his tongue. Kai grinned and returned the kiss passionately, not really caring about his lipstick but thankful it was smear proof.  
  
Minutes later, Ray pulled away and smiled.   
  
"You look hot."  
  
"Thanks." Kai smirked. "Like the outfit?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Good." Kai kept smirking. 'I hope it isn't sexy innocent. I tried everything I could not to grab anything like that. But knowing my luck, this is exactly what he wanted.'  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
Kai looked out the window and noticed how dark it was. He smiled and turned around in Ray's arms. He leaned back into his boyfriend. "You ready?"  
  
Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's thin waist firmly. "Yeah."   
  
"Then let's go."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray and Kai pulled up into a parking spot. Ray put the car in park, jumped out, and got Kai's door. He gave him his arm and waited. Kai grabbed it and pulled himself out. Kai gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Thanks." Kai purred.  
  
"You're most welcome." Ray whispered back.  
  
Ray shut the door and they made their way over to the entrance of the Blue's Spot. They showed their I.D.s to the bouncer. The bouncer eyes Kai.   
  
"That's a boy's I.D."  
  
Kai smirked. "I know." He said in his boy voice.   
  
The bouncer laughed. "Go ahead."  
  
Kai grinned cheekily at Ray, winked at the bouncer, and walked in, swaying her hips just for Ray.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Kai stood at a the metals posts. He looked down at ground level. He liked this club already. The top level of the club was the entrance. It was circular in shape and had metal railing all around so no one would fall over. The bar was up here to the very back. Table and chairs lined the sides and only a few feet away was the circling stairway down to ground level, where all the dancing was. Kai smiled. There were elevated spot on the ground so a single person could dance on, or a pole on one area for more kinkier people. There was a stage to the left, where a band was playing tonight. So weird people from the United States, playing... something.   
  
Kai shrugged and looked around a bit more. There was blue lighting everywhere. 'Hn. It suits the place.' There were strobe lights, black lights, and anything else imaginable for someone to enjoy. 'A very well-rounded club.'   
  
"There you are." Ray came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. "I almost thought I lost you."  
  
"Nope. I'm right here."   
  
"Good. Do you like?" Ray gestured around.  
  
"Yeah." Kai looked down at the dancers. She almost screamed.  
  
Ray noticed Kai's body tense. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What the hell are they DOING HERE?"  
  
Ray looked down at the dancers and found Tyson, Max, and Kenny all dancing around Dranzer.  
  
TBC...  
  
**Author's Note** Thanks for waiting so long! Exams went well, they were hell, but that's okay! At least I'm alive now! Teehee! Thank you Android 71 for luck and sorry for spelling your name wrong! Didn't even realize it! ^__^ I needed it! I hope chapter four was up to people's standards! Sorry it took forever to get them to the club, I couldn't help writing about Kai dressing up. **snickers** And I have a new twist! They boys and bitbeast are there! Can you believe it? I like it. I hope everyone else does! Anyways, on to the thanks! Thank you to Kian, vikki-bloom, MistyEyes, SnowBunny, Avril Hiwatari, and Aymery! Thanks a whole bunch to everyone! 


	5. Meet the Old and See the New

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! None of it, so don't bother me about it! :P  
Warnings: YAOI! Two boys kissing and making out! Don't read if you don't like. Vulgar language (A LOT! Kai's in a pissy mood!)   
Summary: Kai and Ray are older now, three years to be precise! Ray wants to go out on a date, so why is Kai refusing?   
'...Thoughts...'  
"...Speech..."  
**--**--** Is a change of scene!  
  
He's A Girly Girl!  
  
Kai's face went pale and Ray's eyes were as wide as saucers. He hadn't seen the others for nearly four months. They were going to be pissed. To top it off too, Kai would kill him. He would. Slowly, painfully, and with the biggest mess he could make because it was going to be all his fault.  
  
'Shit. Maybe we can avoid them.' Ray's mind thought frantically.  
  
Kai backed away from Ray and the railing. He turned swiftly on the heels of his shoes and made a beeline for the exit. He just about made it through the door when he was pulled back in by cold hands. His crimson eyes glared at golden. He didn't want to be here, no way in hell.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"We came to have a good time. We shouldn't leave because our FRIENDS are here Kai." Ray countered.  
  
"Oh yes, we can." Kai tried once again to leave.   
  
Ray glared.  
  
"I don't think so!" He rushed up behind his boyfriend and grabbed Kai by the waist and hauled him over his shoulder. He winced as Kai's foot connected with his thighs and his lower back. He coughed a few times as Kai's fists beat into his chest too but he refused to let go. That caused him about four bruises.  
  
"Let me down this instant you insensitive jackass!" Kai screeched in him most girly voice. "I swear if you don't let me down you'll never be able to make a baby for the rest of your life!"   
  
People around the club stared at the couple. Some pointed and whispered to each other, some ignored them, and some laughed outright. Even a few people on the dance floor stopped dancing to see what was going on, but most just laughed, pointed, and cheered Kai on.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Those few people on the dance floor that stopped to look, all laughed and ran off in anticipation to see an old friend. They pushed their way through the crowd, earning themselves screams and glares from men and women alike. The few people didn't care and just glared back, still shoving people out of the way.  
  
By the time the people made it to the stairs, four people were standing at the bottom. The single girl and three guys laughed and ran all the way up them and to the top floor. They took a sharp to turn and stopped dead in their tracks and watched at a boyfriend and girlfriend bickered.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kai was getting very upset. He was still over Ray's shoulder with his ass in the air. It didn't feel right. He pounded on Ray's chest once again and kicked Ray in the middle of his thigh, where a bruise was already at. He smiled as Ray yelped.  
  
"Stop it! You're making a scene!" Ray huffed.  
  
"I will when you PUT ME THE HELL DOWN RAYMOND KON!"  
  
Ray grimaced. He hated it when Kai did that to him. It always made him feel bad. He sighed and was about to put Kai on his feet when a swift kick to both of his sides were delivered. He doubled over and Kai did a somersault and stood. Kai glared down at his boyfriend and frowned.  
  
"HEY! Leave Ray alone!" A girl shouted.  
  
Kai glanced to the side and almost fainted. He grabbed onto a near table to steady himself. A girl with butt length red hair crouched next down to his boyfriend. She had on flashy pink cargo pants with gray straps around her knees and ankles. Each strap had a silver glow-in-the-dark zipper on them. On the butt of the pants were the words "Kiss This!" on it. The girl also had on a white t-shirt with a pair of pink lips puckered up.   
  
"Are you okay Ray?"   
  
"Eh?" Ray looked up at his rescuer and blinked. He smiled and jumped up, wrapping his friend in a hug. "It's great to see you!"  
  
"It's good to see you too Ray!" Dranzer giggled, squeezing Ray back.   
  
They let go of each other and smiled. Three boys joined Ray and Dranzer at their side and Ray beamed. He had missed everyone.   
  
"Hey Ray." Kenny waved. Kenny had grown up a lot. He stood at least five foot seven. His hair had become short and spiky and he no longer wore glasses, but jade green contacts. He was tanner than either Tyson and Max. Kenny wore blue camouflage pants with a camouflage mesh shirt to match and a pair of sneakers.   
  
"Hey Ken. How are you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hullo Ray!" Max grinned. Max had definitely grown. He now stood about six foot with shoulder length hair tied back into a loose ponytail. He had red cargo pants on with black straps that hung from his hips, crossed, and attached back just below his knees in the back. There were also black straps in the shapes of lower case T's on the butt and a long sleeved black shirt outlined in red thread and a pair of white skating sneakers.   
  
"Hi Max."  
  
"Whacha' up to Ray?" Tyson grinned. He grinned and Ray stared at Tyson's choice in clothing. Sure, Tyson had changed physically like his hair was shorter, by a lot. It was shaved in the back and he had longer bangs that fell into his eyes and he grew up to about five foot eleven but his clothes were entirely different. He wore all black, like he was trying to go gothic. He had shiny vinyl pants, snug fitting, a snap up, collared vinyl short sleeved shirt, and a thigh length vinyl coat that had a silver zipper from the mid-left shoulder down to the end.  
  
"Err..." Ray couldn't make words. He was too stunned by Tyson's wardrobe.   
  
Tyson just grinned at Ray. "Hey, don't think this is my real clothing. I lost a bet to Dray here and I had to dress up like this."  
  
"Ohhhh, that makes more sense." Ray replied with a sigh of relief.   
  
"So," Dranzer, also known as Dray, butted in, "who is the girl?" Dranzer glared.  
  
"That's-"  
  
"I'm Kaoru." Kai stepped forward and looked at Dranzer. Dranzer smiled knowingly.  
  
"What were you doing to my friend?"  
  
"Hey, it wasn't her fault!" Ray defended.  
  
"Quiet Ray!" Dranzer glared. "Now, tell me!"  
  
Kai glared. "No." Kai turned on her heels and stalked off towards the dance floor. She descended the stairs and disappeared into the crowd of people.  
  
"Good one Dray." Tyson chuckled.  
  
"Brilliant." Kenny added.  
  
"Don't even say it Max." Dranzer snapped.  
  
Max held up his hands and smiled. "Not a word." He pretended to zip his mouth close.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes at his friends. "Hey, it was great seeing you guys, but I better go find my friend."  
  
"Hey! That reminds me!" Kenny crowed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Kai?"   
  
"Err..." Ray gulped. 'Shit. I didn't expect Kai to lie to them! What am I going to tell them?' His brain thought frantically. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Well?" Max pushed.  
  
"He's at the mansion. Kaoru and I met in China a few months ago and I took her to Japan to show Kai. We wanted to take him with us tonight, but he refused to come saying it was stupid and pointless." Ray shrugged casually. "Go figure."   
  
"Heh, sounds like Kai." Tyson frowned.  
  
"I gotta go. See you later guys!" Ray waved and took his leave.   
  
TBC...  
  
**Author's Note** Alrighty then! That is that chapter for you. I hope ya liked it! Oh, and I must confess to this now... I lied. I thought this was going to be a short fanfic... I am now rethinking that since I'm on my fifth chapter. **sweat drops** Sorry 'bout that, but I like doing this! ^__^ Okay, and now to more important stuff! Thank you's! I want to thank Avril Hiwatari, darkness, Android 71, vikki-bloom, and baki-chan!   
  
--**--Special Note--**--   
Baki-chan: To your review, thanks! But, on another note, I can't do a lemon. I can imply one happened, but I've never written one and I don't think I could. I'd ruin it and it would all around suck... no pun intended. And, I would LOVE to draw pictures of Kai and Ray's outfits but there is one major problem... I don't have a scanner! **wails** It sucks. The one that I do have isn't compatible with this crap ass computer! 


	6. Don't mess with MY man!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! None of it, so don't bother me about it! :P  
Warnings: YAOI! Two boys kissing and making out! Don't read if you don't like. Vulgar language (A LOT! Kai's in a pissy mood!)   
Summary: Kai and Ray are older now, three years to be precise! Ray wants to go out on a date, so why is Kai refusing?   
'...Thoughts...'  
"...Speech..."  
**--**--** Is a change of scene!  
  
He's A Girly Girl!  
  
Kai grinned as he spotted Ray descending the stairs. Kai had previously started to dance alone, but he didn't stay alone. A nice young man had came up beside him and decided to take a chance. Kai and the stranger danced face to face, but Kai didn't allow the other to get to close.   
  
The guy leaned down and spoke into Kai's ear. "You're cute for a guy."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes.   
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" The guy smiled.  
  
Kai shrugged and turned away.   
  
The guy grinned and went to another partner.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray fumed when he spotted Kai and another guy dancing. He glared at the other as he tried to get closer to his boyfriend. He smiled when Kai bushed him off. He made his way through the crowd carefully, trying to sneak up on his love.  
  
About half way through, he was cornered by a girl. She was tall, taller than him, and had on horrible purple make-up on, and skimpy clothes. The shirt barely covered her chest and her skirt was short enough to see almost everything. It definitely showed that this girl wasn't a girl at all.   
  
"Hey sugar."  
  
Ray tried to side step her... him.  
  
"Where do ya think you're goin' hun?"  
  
"Past you." Ray whispered. "Over there." He said more loudly.  
  
"Why don't you dance with me first?"  
  
"No thanks. I'll pass."  
  
The boy shifted his weight from foot to foot and sighed like he was annoyed. "Oh come on baby!" The boy batted his too long and fake eye lashes.  
  
Ray backed away and held up his hands. "I said no thanks. Now I'll be on my way."  
  
The boy's hand rested on Ray's shoulder to stop his retreat. "It's only a dance."  
  
"Who the Hell do you think you are?"   
  
"Huh?" The boy dressed as a girl turned around.   
  
Ray looked behind the other and smiled. Kai stood with one hand on his hip, the other hanging down at his side and head tilted just a little to give him a more menacing look. Ray couldn't help but smile to see his boyfriend save his ass.  
  
"Who am I?" The boy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Are you deaf as well as ugly?" Kai shot back.  
  
The boy gasped. "How dare you, you bitch!"   
  
Kai's red eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"For your information, my name is Lulu and I'm trying to get a dance out of Mr. Handsome here if you don't mind!" Lulu snarled.  
  
"Well, I do mind you fake slut. This boy is MINE! Keep you filthy hands off of him." Kai reached around Lulu and grabbed Ray. Kai pulled him to his side and glared more.  
  
"Stupid whore! I'll get you for that!" Lulu towered over Kai.   
  
"Let's see you try." Kai pushed Ray behind him and took a defensive stance.   
  
"You'll regret this little girl." Lulu said in not-so-girly voice.  
  
"Oh," Kai said, still in a girly voice, "I highly doubt that. But you might."   
  
"Argh!" Lulu charged at Kai. He tried to grab Kai by his shoulders but Kai quickly evaded the overgrown man.  
  
"Tut, tut, tut. A little too slow there." Kai grinned at Lulu.  
  
"Stay still then." Lulu grabbed Kai's hair and tugged him down. Kai pretended to scream and bit Lulu's arm. Lulu screamed and let go, cradling his arm.  
  
"KAORU!" Ray screamed. He didn't like his boyfriend being hurt. It pissed him off.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Dranzer, Kenny, Max, and Tyson all sat at a table near the railing. They sat and talked about Ray and how stubborn Kai was being. Occasionally they would look down at the dance floor but each were to busy to really notice.   
  
"I think we should order something to drink guys." Max suggested.  
  
"Ah, you go ahead. I'm not thirsty." Dranzer said.  
  
"Count me out too." Kenny added.  
  
"I'll get one!" Tyson grinned.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Max and Tyson left.   
  
"So Kenny, are you enjoying yourself?" Dranzer asked while leaning on the table with her elbows.  
  
"It's much more fun than I first thought it to be."  
  
Dranzer grinned. "That's good."  
  
A few seconds pasted by in silence, well, with no talking. It wasn't until a weird scream and then a named shouted above the music. Kenny looked down at the dance floor, semi-interested. Dranzer rolled her eyes and didn't bother looking.   
  
"Oh my. Dranzer, you may want to look at this." Kenny motioned for Dranzer to see.  
  
"Fine." Dranzer got up from her seat and looked over the railing. Her mouth dropped at the site. "Come on!" She grabbed Kenny by the shoulder and tugged him down to the floor where a large circle of people were gathered to watch a fight.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kai rubbed the side of his head in attempts to fake out his opponent. Lulu hadn't really hurt him, but, he was suppose to be a girl and most of the time, this is how they acted.   
  
"You'll wish you won't have done that bitch."  
  
"I already do." Kai spat. "You taste horrible." Kai gagged.  
  
Lulu ran towards Kai. He grabbed Kai by the shoulders and they both toppled to the floor. Kai rolled to be on the top and was rolled to the floor again from the momentum. Lulu brought her hand up to slap Kai but Kai quickly pushed the oversized Lulu in the stomach and rolled her off. Kai jumped to his feet.  
  
"Idiot." Kai snorted.  
  
**--**--**  
  
"Kaoru, come on!" Ray shouted but his voice was drowned out. There was no way Kai was going to hear him.  
  
He pushed through people that gathered around and made his way to the front. He watched just at Kai through Lulu back and stood up.   
  
"Kaoru! Stop!"  
  
Nothing. The crowd's chanting was too loud as was the music.  
  
Ray cringed as Lulu charged at Kai again. But, Kai being the faster one, side stepped and tripped Lulu who fell on his face on the ground. 'At least he's not fighting back like usual. At least he won't be taken to prison, it's only self-defense.'   
  
**--**--**  
  
Kenny and Dranzer pushed through the crowd and to the front.  
  
"You fucking whore!" Lulu screamed.  
  
"Oh shut up. You already lost." Kai glared.  
  
Lulu growled. He would make that bitch pay. He tightened his fists.  
  
"Careful Kaoru!" Dranzer screamed.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kai barely heard Dranzer's warning. He knew what he was doing, but who knew if this "girl" would play by the rules. He highly doubted it.   
  
Kai made a quick glance around the circle and spotted Ray. His boyfriend was deathly white and gripping his long hair tightly in his hands. 'Shit! Where are the bouncers?'  
  
**--**--**  
  
Lulu growled. He raised his fists in a offensive stance and a insane smile appeared on his lips. Veins could be seen in his neck from tension and his vision became tunneled. His skin broke open and began to bleed from his tightly clenched hands.  
  
"Die you stupid cow." Lulu snarled.  
  
Kai's fists tightened, his eyes narrowed, and his lips were almost invisible from his scowl. No one, absolutely no one, called him fat. He didn't train daily to stay trim for a reason. He was now officially pissed.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Kenny and Dranzer couldn't do anything as Lulu ran forward. They could only look as the events unfolded.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Lulu ran forward blindly.   
  
Kai stood still. Just as Lulu was in arm's distance away, he leaned to the left, grabbed Lulu's wrist, and swung down. Lulu's body did a mid-air somersault before landing hard on the back. There was a small "AAAAHHHH!!!" before the other's silence.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray rushed forward. He grabbed Kai from behind and flipped him around. He kissed him hard. He pulled away a few seconds later, breathing deeply. "Kai!"   
  
"Shit." Kai heaved. He leaned heavily against Ray, wrapping his arms around him in the process. 'I guess I used to much for such a simple flip.'   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Tired though."  
  
"Do you-" Ray was cut off.  
  
"Ray! Kaoru!" Dranzer tugged on Ray's shirt.  
  
"Kaoru, are you okay?" Kenny asked, having not seen the kiss between the two.  
  
"She'll be okay."  
  
"What the hell happened here?" A man yelled.  
  
The music dimmed and the crowd stepped back. A bouncer had finally arrived. Just a little too late though.  
  
Kai smirked and mumbled words into Ray's chest.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I told that guy he'd regret it."  
  
"Heh. I bet he does now." Ray grinned. "Do you want to go home?"  
  
"Hell no. We've only been here for an hour. Let's stay a while longer."   
  
TBC...  
  
**Author's Notes** Okay, that's it. I hope everyone like it and, I must say, I had the best time making Lulu in this chapter. He/She was great, at least to me, and I couldn't help but show a badly dressed guy in drag. ^__^ Oh, and not to burst anyone's bubble or anything, but next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER! Okay, now for other stuff. Thank you darkness, Avril Hiwatari, aishiteru, Android 71, vikki-bloom, and RayzGurlLuv!!  
  
Oh! Before I forget. I must apologize to everyone who reads this story. I have a really valid excuse for not updating. I WAS ROBBED SUNDAY!!!!! Some sick fuck head came into my house and stole my DSL modem and I haven't hand the internet since 4-13-2003 and that's when I was going to update the damned fic. I about cried. I'm really sorry to those who wanted fast updates but it was beyond my control. But just for everyone, I've finished the story sooner because of the robbery! Teehee. Don't expect a long next chapter though cause it's NOT! And I mean a SHORT chapter. Like only a page and a half on the computer. Hehe, anyways! I hope to have the last chapter up after a few reviews. ^__^ I hope everyone has a nice day and don't forget to smile! Oh and sorry for the long note! 


	7. Dancing and Other Stuff!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! None of it, so don't bother me about it! :P  
Warnings: YAOI! Two boys kissing and making out! Don't read if you don't like. Vulgar language (A LOT! Kai's in a pissy mood!)   
Summary: Kai and Ray are older now, three years to be precise! Ray wants to go out on a date, so why is Kai refusing?   
'...Thoughts...'  
"...Speech..."  
**--**--** Is a change of scene!  
  
He's A Girly Girl!  
  
Kai had to explain the situation to the owner of the club for about twenty minutes. It was over sooner than he or Ray had expected. The owner had sincerely apologize for Lulu, also the owner's cousin Rick. The owner had gave them free entry for a month for the incident and sent them off.   
  
Ray and Kai found Dranzer, Kenny, Max, and Tyson and joined them on the dance floor. Tyson and Max pouted about not being able to see the fight and Dranzer just smiled. Kenny was slightly confused from seeing Ray and "Kaoru" so close but didn't pay much attention to it later.  
  
Kai and Ray danced together the whole time, or what could be called dancing. It was more like grinding and practically-getting-it-on-but-not. No one else dared to ask Ray to dance because they all thought that "Kaoru" would kick their ass. A few had the courage to ask "Kaoru" and Ray gave his permission. But, of course, it was less grinding and more dancing.   
  
**--**--**  
  
By a few more hours, Kai and Ray were ready to leave. Ray waved his goodbye's to the others and waited for Kai to do the same. Kai addressed each one and gave a hug to Dranzer.  
  
"Hey Kai."  
  
"Hey Dranzer."  
  
"Lookin' good." Dranzer winked.  
  
"I know." Kai chuckled and pulled away.  
  
"Bye guys." Ray and Kai both said and exited.  
  
"Man, I can't believe I missed a cat fight!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Well, you only have your throats to blame." Dranzer laughed.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray and Kai entered the mansion and quietly made their way upstairs. Kai made a quick detour to check in with Shin, leaving Ray to go ahead. Kai turned the knob slowly and silently. He peeked into the room. His face flushed. He shut the door and all but ran down the hall.   
  
'I never want to fucking see that again!' Kai's face flushed even more just thinking about it. He shuddered. Shin... tied to the bed with Seiji... on top... with a... black feather... and a pair of handcuffs.   
  
"Never again!" Kai muttered to himself. He opened his own door and found Ray laying on his bed, his shirt hiked up past his stomach and mouth open. He practically purred with anticipation.   
  
'I'm not into kinky things, but Ray is enough for me.'   
  
Kai walked forward, and fell onto the bed next to Ray. He let an arm fall across Ray's stomach and he let his hand travel his lover's body.   
  
"Mmm, hey." Ray smiled.   
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
Ray rolled and landed on hands and knees above Kai. He bent down and trailed kissed along Kai's neck and down to his collarbone, occasionally sucking and nipping along the way. He let his a single hand travel under Kai's tight shirt.   
  
Kai moaned and pressed his body into Ray's. He grabbed Ray by the face and pressed their lips together. Ray's hand went lower...  
  
And the rest is up to YOUR imagination!  
  
THE END!  
  
**Author's Notes** Hehe! I'm done, I'm done, I'm done! It's an implied lemon for the ending but it's UP TO YOU TO FIGURE OUT ANYTHING THEY DO. Although, I would imagine Kai on bottom and Ray on top, but that's just me. ^_____^ Thank you to Avril Hiwatari, Android 71, vikki-bloom, Radical Aisha, and Whitetail! I appreciate all the reviews and sorry for a bad chapter but it's what I came up with. **shrugs and smiles** Have a nice day and don't forget to smile! ^__^ And Review too please! TTFN! 


End file.
